lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonouchi Katsuya
Despite his tough guy demeanor, Jonouchi does have a kind heart. He may have bullied others in the past but since having made friends with Yuugi and the others, he's become more righteous and would do anything to protect his friends or innocent people being taken advantage of. Jonouchi starts out as a weak player after taking-up Duel Monsters, but becomes more powerful as he learns from Yuugi and Yami Yuugi and fights to protect people he loves. He's a friend to the end, staying true to his word when he tells someone he has their back. And there's no shame in his game when it comes to standing up for what he believes in, something that he expresses on a regular. He has a weakness for hot girls or being showered with affection from them, then again what guy doesn't. He's grown accustomed to learning how to have fun the right way when hanging with his friends. He's very protective of his younger sister Shizuka even after her operation. Like normal big brothers, he won't hesitate to scare a guy away from his sister, not trusting their intentions of wanting to be with her. Jonouchi absolutely cannot stand Seto Kaiba, viewing him as nothing more than a spoiled rich boy with no feelings and hates it when Seto puts down his dueling skills. It's bad enough that he in a way hasn't gotten over losing to him and wishes to have another chance to duel him to see which of the two is the strongest duelist. They butt heads quite often, leading Jonouchi to want to fight Seto and Seto just ignoring him, not finding him to be a waste of his time to deal with. He hates being underestimated, being pegged as the weakest compared to other people when Jonouchi is anything but weak. This causes him to often doubt himself, feeling unworthy of having friends and learning a lot of new things because of these friends. It usually takes a pep talk or a punch to the face to get him to realize that he has a good thing and not to act stupid whenever something goes wrong. He also hates admitting defeat or just has a hard time in general expressing his feelings, often embarrassed to do so despite having a soft side that he doesn't like to show to people. And he's very sarcastic when he wants to be and his temper is very short. Just the smallest things set him off, especially if those he cares about are involved. His sister Shizuka being one as he's overprotective of her and his friends Yuugi, Anzu, Honda and Miho being second as he will not hesitate to step in and defend them if they're being bullied or bothered. Appearance Jonouchi is 5'8'' ''with dirty blond hair in the sporadic hairstyle and dark brown eyes. He was known for wearing the Domino High School boys uniform all the time which was a long sleeved dark-blue jacket and pants with a light blue (sometimes white), oxford shirt, white socks and black suede shoes. His attire varies depending on his mood. It is common lately for his attire to be a blue and white short-sleeved shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. He often carries a Kaiba Corp Duel Disk on his left arm. History Jonouchi is the son of Haruna and Masaru Katsuya and the older brother to Shizuka Kawaii (formerly Katsuya) who was born and raised in Domino, Japan. Jonouchi and his sister, Shizuka, were separated when their parents divorced when he was only ten years old. The reason for the divorce was because Masaru had begun taking his losing streak in gambling or drinking heavily, out on Shizuka and began physically beating her, which caused his sister to later develop eye problems. Jonouchi lived in poverty, due to his father's gambling addictions and alcoholism. Jonouchi became a street thug and hung out in Hirutani's gang for long periods of time when he is in middle school. He often got into fights and developed great fighting skills. He also hung out with Hiroto Honda, who was not in Hirutani's gang. Jonouchi used to pick on Yuugi at school. He was annoyed by how Yuugi would let himself get pushed around and claimed his bullying was teaching Yuugi how to be a man and even offered Yuugi to punch him back, although Yuugi hates violence. Plot He once teased Yuugi by taking his box, containing the Millennium Puzzle and secretly stealing a piece. Honda tried telling Jonouchi to stop, but Jonouchi just mocked his custodian position. Anzu Mazaki took the puzzle box back and called Jonouchi bully. To escape from Anzu, Jonouchi left with Honda as he went to queue for Miho Nosaka's lunch. In the hallway, Ushio overheard Jonouchi mentioning bullying and asked what was happening. Jonouchi tried telling Ushio to stay out of it, but was restrained by Honda, who wanted to avoid trouble. Afterwards Jonouchi showed Honda the piece of the puzzle he had taken and threw it out the window into a canal. The next day Ushio beat-up Jonouchi and Honda, under suspicion that they were bullying Yuugi. However Yuugi objected and insisted that Jonouchi and Honda were his friends. On the way home, while he spoke with Honda about Ushio, Jonouchi remembered how Yuugi had stuck up for him and recovered the piece of the puzzle from the canal. He then saw Ushio attacking Yuugi. Jonouchi gave the piece of the puzzle to Yuugi and he and Honda tried fighting Ushio off, only to get beaten-up again. However Yuugi finished the Millennium Puzzle, while the three of them were barely conscious and changed to Dark Yuugi, who defeated Ushio in a Shadow Game. The next day Jonouchi answered Yuugi's "Something you can show, but can't see" riddle, saying it's friendship and that they're friends. Sometime later, Jonouchi noticed how Anzu was acting odd, after avoiding walking home with them a few days. He initially assumes she's dating older men for pay, which Yuugi declares this to be false because he knew that Anzu didn't want to be anything like her mother. Then Miho and later Honda investigated by followed Anzu home. Seeing them leave with Anzu the next two days, Jonouchi and Yuugi followed the three of them, finding they had all gotten jobs at Burger World. There were two escaped convicts and Jonouchi assisted in identifying the first, by checking the customer's legs for a calf wound after they spilled a basket of toy cars, pretending it was an accident. Anzu got held hostage by an escaped convict. Jonouchi was unable to assist as the customers had to lie on the floor and couldn't see that Yami Yuugi was rescuing her, as he was positioned by behind an obese man. After that incident, Jonouchi saw a ZTV van outside their school; he began to spread rumors about there being a star at their school. He suspected that they were disguised as a student and planned on unmasking them to make a fortune. However Yuugi was skeptical of there being a star, so Jonouchi left him to find that star by himself. Later he spotted Yuugi being beaten by Fujita. He quickly broke up the fight and found out that it was a staged bullying scene for a documentary, Caught on Camera: School Violence. When he confronted the director, the director reminded him that he was being filmed, so Jonouchi was reluctant to attack. However the director attacked Jonouchi when he told the cameramen to stop filming. Later having looked into it, Jonouchi admitted that there was no star at the school, which Yuugi was surprised he hadn't given up on until now. Jonouchi instead vowed to become the star of the school himself. He noticed something was bothering Yuugi, who hadn't told him he was being forced to sell tickets to Sozoji's concert. Yuugi insisted that he was fine. Jonouchi and Honda then proceeded to lift up Anzu's skirt using a t-square, earning him a punch in the face. Later, without his friends being aware of it, Hirutani had begun to blackmail Jonouchi into rejoining his gang by threatening to beat-up Jonouchi's classmates if he didn't. This caused Jonouchi to be away from home for two days without leave and consequently missed a day of school. Honda became suspicious when he noticed Jonouchi was absent, as he couldn't recall Jonouchi ever missing school beforehand. Jonouchi and the gang were spotted mugging someone outside the American Club, prompting Yuugi to rush over and plea with Jonouchi to leave the gang. Jonouchi denied knowing Yuugi and didn't react when one of the gangsters punched Yuugi. Later at J'z, Jonouchi attacked the gangster for hitting Yuugi earlier. Hirutani then orders the rest of the gang to seize Jonouchi and take him to the torture chamber. At the chamber, Jonouchi had his hands tied above his head and was beaten by the gang. They electrocuted him with stun guns to the point where he couldn't speak. Hirutani orders the gang to continue to shock him, despite concerns that it could kill him. Yami Yuugi arrived, stopped the gang and defeated them in a Shadow Game, saving Jonouchi. Soon after, Yuugi invited Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda to the Egypt Unearthed exhibition at the Domino City Museum. Jonouchi was worried about getting cursed, since they found a mummy. He also became worried that Yuugi might be cursed when Anzu asked didn't Yuugi's grandfather say that the archaeologists who uncovered the Millennium Puzzle died mysterious deaths. One the day of the exhibition Jonouchi told Yuugi off for wearing his school uniform on the weekend and was shown around by Professor Yoshimori. When news broke of Professor Kanekura's death, Jonouchi, Anzu, Yuugi and Sugoroku visited Professor Yoshimori at the university to comfort him. However Shadi, seeking to test Yuugi, had possessed Yoshimori by redecorating his soul room. Yoshimori acted strange and began choking Jonouchi, while Jonouchi's friends tried pulling him off. Anzu freed Jonouchi by walloping Yoshimori in the head with a globe. Jonouchi distracted the zombie Yoshimori from the others, by having him chase him around the building. Among Jonouchi's efforts to snap the professor back to normal, he punched him the face, knocking out more of his teeth and sprayed him with a fire extinguisher. Eventually, Yoshimori pushed him out a third floor window. Jonouchi managed to get onto a ledge and spotted Anzu, who was being used in the Trial of the Mind Shadow Game, standing motionless on a board hanging over the edge up above him. He climbed up to rescue her, but was followed by the professor. Still hassled by the professor, Jonouchi held onto Anzu's board as its supporting rope began to break. Seeing Yuugi's friends work together and trusting each other, caused Shadi's ushebti to break, letting his Millennium Key, slide down a rope to Anzu, returning her to normal. Jonouchi and Dark Yuugi helped Anzu to safety and Yami Yuugi told Jonouchi to touch the key off the professor to return him to normal. He complied, but also noticed Yuugi was acting different. After seeing everyone was okay, Jonouchi told Shadi he was unwelcome here. After Shadi left, Anzu asked Jonouchi if Yuugi seemed different to him, but after they approach Yuugi, he had turned back his normal self. When Yoshimori noticed some of his teeth were missing, Jonouchi tried blaming Anzu. During the previous Shadow Game, Yami Yuugi faced an illusion of Jonouchi created by Shadi. They were to play the Game of Death, where each player was to try and force their opponent to walk over the edge and fall to their death. The illusion displayed the traits Jonouchi had when he was bully. Yami Yuugi refused to take his turns, as it was possible he was facing the real Jonouchi, possessed by Shadi. Yami Yuugi's trust in Jonouchi, caused the illusion to disappear, rather than force him off the edge. When Digital Pets became popular, Jonouchi purchased one, which his friends mocked how ugly it had become. When he connected it with Yuugi's pet, U2, to exchange data, Jonouchi's pet proved to be a bully as a kicked U2, but they became friends shortly afterwards. Their classmate, Kujirada had a hidden character pet, which Jonouchi tittered at for being uglier than his. The next day at school, Jonouchi left his pet unattended, during which Kujirada fed it to his own pet. As Kujirada tried feeding more pets to his own, it was defeated by U2, who had become stronger due to its data transfer with Jonouchi's pet. Jonouchi later took up Duel Monsters, having been introduced by Sugoroku and Yuugi at their shop, where Sugoroku showed them his rare card, the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Jonouchi made plans to play Duel Monsters at school the next day with Yuugi, just before Seto Kaiba arrived. Learning that Seto plays Duel Monsters, Jonouchi invited him to join them, but Seto ridiculed his cards and told him to come back after collecting at least 10,000. The next day at school Jonouchi was defeated by Yuugi and asked him for a rematch, unintentionally distracting Yuugi from approaching Seto, who just stole the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card. But unbeknownst to Jonouchi, Yuugi did manage to regain his card back. However, because Yuugi had defeated Seto in a duel to do it, this caused Yuugi to be targeted by Seto's Four Game Masters with his friends often being on the line anytime one of them appeared. In the end, only two of the Game Masters remained friends with Jonouchi and his friends. Them being Ledody Shelldal and Ailean Rao, though he found Ailean to be a bit odd, especially how she was so affectionate with Yuugi and he at the time didn't know she was an android built to be the daughter of some former idol. To get better at the game since he wasn't as good as Yuugi, Yuugi suggested that he take lessons from his grandfather. The training proves rigorous, yet Joey copes and becomes a stronger duelist. He makes the top eight in the regional. After Seto kidnaps Solomon and then rips up his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card, Jonouchi displays bitter hatred towards Seto. Jonouchi accompanies Yuugi in the Duelist Kingdom tournament, to help Yuugi rescue Solomon and so he can use the prize money, to pay for Shizuka's eye operation. Yuugi gives Joey one of his Star Chips allowing Joey to also enter the tournament. On the boat journey to the Duelist Kingdom, Yuugi gives Jonouchi a "Time Wizard" saying it can be useful in a tight situation. The both of them meet duelists Dinosaur Ryuzaki and Insector Haga. Haga asks to look at the Exodia cards that Yuugi has but ends up throwing them overboard to cripple his deck. That's when Jonouchi dives in to the water to rescue them; he manages to retrieve two of the cards, before Yuugi dives in to rescue Jonouchi. Both of them are saved by Anzu and Honda, who managed to sneak onto the boat. It is on the island where Jonouchi meets Mai Kujaku for the first time. Still an amateur, Jonouchi manages to beat Mai with Yuugi's help and support from Anzu and Honda. He later beats Ryuzaki in a duel, where he is not allowed to accept help from Yuugi. Here he wins Ryuzaki's "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" card by betting "Time Wizard". When the group meet Bakura, they end-up trapped inside Duel Monsters cards, by Yami Bakura. Using his friends as cards, Yami Yuugi duels Yami Bakura. Jonouchi is trapped in the "Flame Swordsman" card, but appears on the field, when Yami Yuugi summons him. Jonouchi offers to sacrifice himself for Yuugi's "Horn of Heaven" so they can stop Yami Bakura's "Man-Eater Bug". Anzu, who has taken the form of the "Magician of Faith", cries over Jonouchi's sacrifice, activating her effect, returning "Monster Reborn" to Yami Yuugi's hand. Yami then uses it to revive Jonouchi. Yami Yuugi defeats Yami Bakura, after using his Millennium Puzzle to switch Yami Bakura's place with the regular Bakura. Afterwards Jonouchi believes the events of the duel to have been a dream. In attempt to get revenge, he has a duel outside of the tournament, against Seto, where he is brutally defeated. Jonouchi loses confidence after this defeat and briefly leaves his friends before being forced into a duel against Bonz. He manages to beat Bonz and later the Paradox Brothers in a tag duel with Yuugi. Jonouchi then qualified to the semi-finals. Pegasus then mentioned that each duelist must hold one of two entry cards or face disqualification. In order to keep Jonouchi in the competition, Yuugi gave him one of his entry cards. Although Bandit Keith steals Jonouchi's card, Jonouchi proceeds to defeat Keith in the semi-finals, because Mai gave Jonouchi one of her entry cards after she loses to Yuugi. In the final round Jonouchi uses everything he learned from Yuugi, throughout the tournament. Despite their friendship, neither of them holds back and Yuugi wins after a close duel. Joey remains on the sideline cheering for Yuugi in the final. After Yuugi defeats Pegasus, he gives Jonouchi the prize money for Shizuka's operation. Shortly after Duelist Kingdom, Mokuba comes to Sugoroku's shop to inform Yuugi and his friends that Seto had been kidnapped and trapped in a Virtual World. The gang went to Kaiba Corp to help Seto. Jonouchi, Yuugi and Mokuba entered the MMORPG-like Virtual World, where they completed tasks and met up with Mai. Mai reluctantly admitted it was her trying to avoid them thinking she was their friend. While Jonouchi is helpful in saving Seto, Seto says he wouldn't ever consider Joey a teammate. After Ryuji Otogi transfers to Domino High, Jonouchi becomes jealous of his popularity and challenges him to a duel, where if Jonouchi wins, Ryuji must shut down the game shop he'd just opened, since Sugoroku had been complaining about the loss of business his own game shop was getting as a result. Ryuji sets the stakes so that if he wins Jonouchi must do as he says. Despite Yuugi's objection, Jonouchi and Ryuji duel using whatever cards they acquire in a bunch of Booster Packs. Ryuji wins, with Jonouchi bitterly reflecting that the motivation to help his sister might have pushed him beyond what were otherwise his limits in Duelist Kingdom. Holding his end of the bargain Jonouchi does as Ryuji tells him and wears a dog costume. He was later released of this embarrassment, after Yuugi defeated Ryuji in Dungeon Dice Monsters, freeing Jonouchi. Despite their conflicts, Ryuji becomes friends with Jonouchi. Later, he'd been getting ready to head to the hospital for Shizuka's operation but gets sidetracked when he is held up in an alley by some thugs and is beat up. This makes him feel unworthy to be present at Shizuka's operation. But Shizuka refuses to take the operation until Jonouchi arrives. Honda manages to find Jonouchi and talk him into coming to the hospital. Shizuka was still angry at Jonouchi for being late, but Jonouchi manages to talk her into taking the operation. There is still obvious tension between him and his mother Haruna because she left him to live with his father but is trying to get past it, seeing as how she managed to remarry, meeting his stepfather Yu Kawaii for the first time. He finds Yu to be decent man despite being younger than his mother. He found him to be a better man than his father Masaru who he was still unfortunately living with. Though Jonouchi had a paper-route job where he was not only using some of the money to pay off his father's debts but saving up money to move out eventually as well. As for Shizuka's operation, it'd gone well and she was able to see clearly again, the first person she saw was her 'onii-chan'. After Shizuka and their parents returned to Tokyo, Jonouchi eventually got fed up with his father's ways and left, using the money from his paper routes to be able to pay up a hotel for a few days though Honda offered for him to come stay with him and his family for awhile. But even Honda was planning on moving out, which he did after graduation as he continued to work secretly while still attending high school. He allowed Jonouchi to stay with him in his small one bedroom apartment so long as she pulled his weight, which he didn't mind, so long as he didn't have to go back to his drunken father's home. As he'd said he'd rather be homeless, living on the streets then to go back to living with that man. While his paper-route job helped, it still wasn't enough to cover the cost of things so he'd begin looking for a second job. Anzu had been left Tokyo to start her new job so for a while it was just Yuugi, Jonouchi, Honda and Miho left in Domino together. But Yuugi left around last year after getting an offer from Mokuba to come spend New Years with him and their friends up there. That's when Honda had come up with the idea recently to go up to Tokyo to see both Yuugi and Anzu, while at the same time, mapping out plans to possibly live there in Tokyo permanently. Jonouchi was all for the idea considering he'd get to see his sister Shizuka on a regular basis, especially now since their mother is pregnant, the two of them going to have a new baby brother or sister added to the family. Jonouchi still duels, haven't given up on playing the game as he'd grown to love it. He still has a long ways to go and is striving to be the best duelist he can be as well as a dependable and reliable friend. Relationships Yuugi Motou Jonouchi and Honda used to bully Yuugi, but after Yuugi defended Jonouchi and Honda against Ushio, Jonouchi and Yuugi became very close friends. Yami Yuugi Jonouchi is close friends with Yami Yuugi, and each risks his life to help the other countless times. Honda Hiroto Jonouchi and Honda are close friends. While Honda pokes fun at Jonouchi, their deep friendship can be seen in numerous occasions. Shizuka Katusya Although they were separated as kids when their parents divorced, Jonouchi and Shizuka care deeply for each other. When Jonouchi learns that Shizuka needs money for an eye surgery, he enters the Duelist Kingdom tournament to win the money necessary to perform the surgery. Shizuka admires Jonouchi greatly, who in turn acts protective of his sister and won't hesitate to become angry should anyone attempt to flirt with her. For shits and giggles, Shizuka often teases her brother with jokes of being pregnant or having a boyfriend just to get a reaction out of him. Seto Kaiba At the series' start, Jonouchi and Seto dislike each other, neither showing any respect for the other. In particular, Jonouchi dislikes Seto's arrogant behavior, and Seto considers Jonouchi a weak duelist. Skills Fighting Having been part of a gang in his teenage years that involved bullying other students. He often got into fights and developed great fighting skills so there's no doubt that Jonouchi isn't able to hold his on in a brawl against someone. Sometimes he and Honda fight alongside one another to be able to take down multiple opponents, despite being outnumbered quite a lot. Jonouchi's Deck Lists DUELIST KINGDOM DECK Jonouchi Gallery Joey_Wheeler__by_evilSetoKaiba.jpg joeywheeler.jpg joeywheeler12.gif Trivia *Jonouchi in the original version does not speak with a Brooklyn/New Yorker accent because he is not from any part of America. Jonouchi's personality and manner of speak from the original version of the series is used on LH. *Jonouchi is one of many spazztastic characters on LH. ... Also See *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Shizuka Kawaii *Anzu Mazaki *Yuugi Motou *Yami Yuugi *Hiroto Honda *Seto Kaiba